


Ночи в Балбадде тихие

by Mari_Auri



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Auri/pseuds/Mari_Auri
Summary: Балбадд рассказывает свою сказку о жизни Кассима и о том, какую роль сыграл в ней Али-Баба.





	

Ночи в Балбадде тихие.  
Мальчишка крадется по трущобам города. Дыхание у него громкое, прерывистое, шаги – неслышные, уверенные. Из-под низко надвинутого капюшона выбиваются тонкие светлые пряди. Мальчишка спешит, это видно по торопливой походке. Мальчишка звенит драгоценностями в карманах – крадеными, это видно по вороватым оглядкам вокруг себя. Драгоценности – золото и украшения, сокровища толстосумов этого города.  
Парнишку зовут Али-Баба. Он достигает пункта назначения. Это – возвышающееся над трущобами здание, выстроенное с претензией на замок. Не освещенное луной, оно смахивает на бесформенную гору мусора, коих в трущобах немало. Али-Баба усмехается; это здание и в самом деле – тот еще мусор, как, впрочем, и те, кто в нем находится.  
Когда он проходит внутрь, все присутствующие кланяются низко, почтительно. И в их взглядах Али-Баба видит недоверие или зависть. А иногда и то, и другое. На пальцах можно перечесть, кто смотрит на особу королевских кровей, не тая при этом неприязненных мыслей. Но Али-Бабе плевать. Плевать с башни королевского дворца, если сказать точнее.  
Изменился ли Али-Баба за этот месяц? Несомненно.  
Он подходит к своему «трону». Это беспорядочное нагромождение булыжников они зовут троном. Смешные. Подходит, и видит Кассима. И, о да, испытывает это прекрасное облегчение. Али-Баба чувствует его впервые с момента наступления ночи. И даже улыбается.  
Наедине они остаются в подвале. В глазах обоих рябит от играющих языков пламени факелов и блеска золота в сложенных лодочкой ладонях. У Али-Бабы красивые и аккуратные руки. Но он не белоручка: они ко всему прочему сильные и умелые. Кассим шепчет ему: «Молодец», и уши у Али-Бабы пунцовеют, и улыбается в ответ он совсем смущенно.  
«Пустяки. Тот богатей дальше своего пуза ничего не видел».  
Али-Баба смеется, и Кассим смеется вместе с ним. А потом перестает и смотрит серьезно. Яркие желтые глаза у него всегда такие спокойные, холодные, что под их взглядом Али-Баба порой чувствует себя несмышленышем.  
Кассим кладет ладонь на щеку Али-Бабы. Притягивает к себе другой рукой и улыбается томно, почти соблазнительно.  
Али-Баба млеет в этих объятьях, сильных и надежных. А Кассим любит, когда на щеках Али-Бабы расцветает буйным цветом этот румянец, и как он потом нацеловывает эту горячую и раскрасневшуюся кожу.  
Монеты и побрякушки с громким, визгливым звоном падают на каменный пол.  
Все эти желтые кругляши и драгоценности – лишь блестящие железки прогнившего города. Кассим проводит по тонким светлым прядям Али-Бабы и думает, что эти волосы – вот настоящее золото.  
  
***  
  
В первый раз Кассим почувствовал, что детство прошло, когда отец ударил его. Это был смачный, с оттяжкой, удар по щеке. Сначала мальчику показалось, словно голова улетает куда-то далеко и разбивается вдребезги. Кассим упал на землю, а потом, как сквозь пелену, услышал отчаянный плач Мариам. К счастью, ноги действовали сами по себе, и уже через минуту Кассим с сестренкой были далеко от пьяного разъяренного отца.  
Чумазый мальчишка с крохой на руках недолго искал место для ночлега. В трущобах все были, как одна семья – всеобщие несчастья сплачивали лучше, чем довольство.  
Лежа на тонкой подстилке, чувствуя твердую, как камень, землю, укрывшись тонким тряпьем, Кассим жмурился крепко-крепко, безуспешно сдерживая слезы. Мариам цеплялась за него пальчиками и уже сонно посапывала. А он все давился рыданиями, вспоминая сегодняшнее. Ему было шесть лет, и он еще не умел дерзко ухмыляться, скаля зубы, в лицо горя с ледяной уверенностью во взгляде. Потому он лишь прижимал к себе крепче родное тело и, чувствуя выпирающие кое-где косточки, плакал сильнее, сжимая губы пальцами.  
Этот раз не был единственным. Скоро Кассим понял, что надо уходить сразу, как только он увидит отца пошатывающимся и злым, как собака.  
А потом дни стали светлее. Кассим познакомился с одним мальчишкой, который постоянно солнечно улыбался. Он был беленький, как зайчонок, и скакал он тоже как зайчонок. Этот мальчишка сумел обставить Кассима во многих играх, и Кассим поначалу злился, а потом перестал – злиться на Али-Бабу было слишком сложно, почти невозможно. Ведь у Али-Бабы были лучистые и ясные, как два озерца, глаза.  
В этот период, принесший Кассиму частичку настоящего счастливого детства, отец оказался на его пути – а Кассим так надеялся, что больше его не увидит – и вновь все испортил. Будучи в пьяном беспамятстве, он полез огромными ручищами к мальчику, упрекая в чем-то, понятном лишь ему одному. И Кассим не выдержал: разум заволокло темной пеленой, и в припадке чувств мальчик убил своего отца. Руки у него после этого тряслись крупной и страшной дрожью недели две.  
Вскоре после этого Кассим с Али-Бабой стали братьями, хоть и не по крови. Но кого заботят кровные узы? В трущобах несложно стать родным для кого-нибудь; вот и Кассим с Мариам скоро почувствовали материнское тепло, и сладкое ощущение – быть _нужными_ – одарило их счастьем на короткий срок.  
Славное оно было, это время.  
А затем настала пора взрослеть окончательно. Окончательно – это так, как повзрослел Хассан, и даже Зейнаб, а они стали носить под одеждой кинжалы и нападать на прохожих, грабя их. Кассим брал с них пример  
Тогда умерла нежная мать Али-Бабы, ставшая матерью и Кассиму с Мариам. Первый день Кассим не находил себе места от горя, посылая проклятья небу, сверкая злыми – и сухими – глазами. Ему было девять, и он научился не плакать. Он глядел поверх голов рыдающих Мариам и Али-Бабы и думал, что оно, наверное, так и бывает. Бог дарит, а затем отбирает, чтобы насладиться слезами глупых людишек. Потому Кассим не стал плакать. Он решил для себя, что теперь будет защитником для этих двоих. И произнес это тихим, но твердым голосом. Али-Баба блестящими от слез глазами поглядел на него совсем по-другому: тогда он впервые понял, что они с Кассимом не похожи.  
На второй день Кассим вооружился. Али-Баба же избрал другой путь. Он всегда был таким – добрым и улыбчивым мальчиком, _солнышком_ трущобной жизни. Он прислуживал богатым; Кассим находил это ниже своего достоинства. Он признавал и уважал лишь силу. Силой же Кассим и зарабатывал на жизнь.  
Те же дни преподнесли еще один сюрприз, весьма неприятный и, пожалуй, изменивший весь ход жизни Кассима. Их с Али-Бабой пути разошлись. Хороший солнечный мальчик Али-Баба отправился прямиком в королевский дворец, а плохой мальчик Кассим, эдакий негодник, остался здесь, проклиная судьбу, богачей и Али-Бабу. Первых проклинать было за что, Али-Бабу – нет. Не виноват же он, что мать по молодости оказалась во дворце, и король обременил ее своим семенем? Не виноват. Но Кассим злился, и обиде его не было предела, когда он выплюнул Али-Бабе в лицо: «Мы с тобой совершенно разные. Так что… можешь убираться отсюда, куда хочешь!». Али-Баба в тот раз впервые по-настоящему его ударил.  
Тогда Кассим понял, что их дружба правда была дорога Али-Бабе. А Кассим растоптал ее, хоть и скрутило что-то в животе от боли, увиденной в глазах друга детства.  
В тот день Мариам долго плакала, и Кассиму хотелось плакать вместе с ней. Вместо этого он, однако, обнял малышку, и они стояли так долго-долго, и Кассиму не хотелось двигаться с места. Ему казалось, что если он разомкнет объятья, мир за спиной обовьет его крепкими путами и утопит в пучине отчаянья.  
Скоро так оно и случилось. С уходом Али-Бабы жизнь возложила тяжкое бремя боли, разочарований и страха на совсем еще юные плечи Кассима. Он старался выбраться из этого мрака, сгущавшегося вокруг них с каждым днем все плотнее, и не мог. Не находил в себе сил.  
А потом Мариам умерла у него на руках. Малышка смотрела в глаза старшего брата – как будто в душу; они знали, что от этой смерти не спастись. Кассим лишь рыдал и думал, что, если бы мог, по капле выпустил бы всю свою кровь, разорвал себя на куски, только бы спасти ее. Но ничего такого он сделать не мог, и это подрывало его веру в справедливость. _Справедливость_? Для них не существовало такого понятия.  
Совсем немного прошло времени с момента ухода Али-Бабы – какие-то два месяца – до дня, который сломал Кассима. Кассим наивно полагал, что жизнь, хотя и глумилась над ним, подарила ему крепкий хребет и твердо поставила на ноги. Однако один-единственный слабый вздох, один-единственный измученный взгляд из-под синих воспаленных век и одно-единственное скольжение холодной кожи вниз по пальцам сломало его и четко поставленным ударом выбило землю из-под ног.  
Мир ненавидел их. И Кассим возненавидел этот мир в ответ. Ненависть сопровождалась холодной, страшной яростью и болью такой оглушающей, что она могла свести с ума любого.  
Кассим, наверное, так и сошел с ума: он принял помощь странника-торговца, неизвестно откуда появившегося на горизонте, и решил, что революция будет его ответом всем страданиям. Это было началом конца, его личного конца.  
  
***  
  
Терпко пахнущий пепел рассыпчатым крошевом падал на землю. Голоса и смех вокруг доносились до ушей словно сквозь пленку: Кассим глубоко задумался.  
Вчера он видел в городе Али-Бабу. Это звучало донельзя абсурдно, но было правдой.  
Он промелькнул перед глазами светлым видением, наваждением. Нереальным, невероятным, невозможным. И Кассим начал сомневаться, что видел именно Али-Бабу. В конце концов, какую только не подкинет шутку уставший за день разум.  
Ведь Али-Баба покинул Балбадд. И вряд ли вернется сюда вновь. После _такого_ вряд ли вернется. Ведь предательство – вещь, как ни крути, ужасная. Особенно если его совершил тот, кто был тебе дорог, кто оберегал и всегда был на твоей стороне.  
Кассим затянулся в последний раз и сплюнул. Для чего ему самокопания? Он сделал, что сделал, и дело его было правое. Жаль только, что Мариам тогда уже было не спасти…  
Кассим вспомнил широко распахнутые глаза Али-Бабы. Что в них плескалось в тот день? Сколько помнил себя Кассим, он всегда с легкостью читал все эмоции друга. А тогда… Тогда глаза Али-Бабы были такими пустыми, что смотреть в них было больно. Кассиму этого не забыть, нет. Преступник должен помнить каждый свой грех.  
Естественно, Али-Баба после того инцидента довольно быстро покинул город. Кассим его понимал – сложно оставаться наедине с тяжким грузом вины на плечах. Вины перед всеми за то, что поверил такому ублюдку и отбросу, как Кассим. И тот, не будь дураком, воспользовался этой глупой и наивной верой. И предал. И сжег вместе с дворцовыми покоями все, что еще оставалось между ними хорошего.  
Но так надо. Всегда надо чем-то жертвовать. Такова жизнь, и Кассим понимал, что больше эта шлюха не сделает ему больно. Он научился жить по ее законам.  
Иногда только накатывало, вот как сейчас. Светлое, уже расплывчатое лицо Али-Бабы, увиденное сегодня, навеяло воспоминания. Они принесли ожидаемую горечь, немного боли. А еще – Кассим не хотел обманывать себя – капельку радости. Детской, счастливой радости. Мало ее было в его жизни, вот он и помнил так отчетливо все моменты и часы, когда испытывал это чувство. В первую очередь появлялись перед глазами лица мамы, Мариам и Али-Бабы.  
Кассим прятал непрошенную грустную улыбку в уголках губ, когда зажигал еще одну сигару, так резко понадобившуюся ему в эту минуту.  
  
***  
  
Рядом раздались удивленные и местами глумливые возгласы. Кассим бы заткнул своих прихвостней, но… не мог он. Он даже сдвинуться с места не мог, куда уж там оборачиваться и грозить им кулаками.  
Он стоял перед ним. Неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, отводил взгляд. Напряжение в воздухе было почти осязаемым.  
И когда тянуть дальше было уже неприлично и просто глупо, Кассим наконец ожил.  
\- Али-Баба?.. Это ты? – глаза готовы были поползти на лоб, а в голосе прямо звучали недоверие и изумление, граничащее с шоком.  
Что он делает здесь? Все такой же светлый, правильный… так не подходящий окружающей обстановке – разброду и нищете. Кассим мог еще долго задавать себе риторические вопросы, но улюлюканье становилось невыносимым, да и Али-Баба смущался и хмурился, испытующе глядя на него. Тогда Кассим провел его в скромно обставленное жилище и усадил перед собой. Взял себя в руки, оглядел присутствующих. И тут в голове начал зарождаться план. Не план, нет. Быть может, так подсказала ему не жажда власти и наживы, а нечто менее материальное, например желание близости или привязанность… Кассим не понимал.  
Понял он лишь спустя энное количество времени, когда уже не в силах был что-то исправить.  
Он начал свою повесть. Рассказывал он красочно, хотя и видно было, что слова даются ему с трудом – словно горечь переполняла его, не давая как следует выражать свои мысли. Отчасти это было так. Но любая боль имеет свойство притупляться со временем, так что половина усердия была наигранной. Кассим стремился убедить Али-Бабу. Расположить его к себе. Заставить сожалеть.  
\- Я ничего не мог! Был… бесполезен. Мариам – она умирала на моих руках. А все, что я мог сделать – это рыдать, как дурак, над ее телом, абсолютно беспомощный!! – Кассим сорвался на крик. Он не знал, что заставило его изливать душу перед непонятно откуда пришедшим Али-Бабой, который стал чужим для него за прошедшее время. Но в огромных от неподдельного ужаса глазах его отчетливо читались жалость и боль. Казалось, словно он винит себя за произошедшее. Это было как нельзя на руку Кассиму.  
Все складывалось замечательно. Кассим умолял Али-Бабу стать лидером банды Тумана, крепко сжимая его ладони в своих; безумными глазами он безмолвно говорил, что без Али-Бабы их предприятие обречено на провал. И Али-Баба согласился. Покорно склонил голову, блеснув золотом глаз. В его жестах отчетливо чувствовалось сомнение, смятение, но Кассима это не волновало; он улыбнулся радостно и все еще с безумием в глубине глаз. Поднялся решительно с места и, проведя перед собой рукой для пущего эффекта, возвестил:  
\- Все слышали? Теперь Али-Баба Салджа – наш лидер! Он будет вести нас, склоняя всех перед своим именем!  
Те, кто сначала насмехался над Али-Бабой, теперь громко выкрикивали его имя. До чего же отвратительны людское лицемерие и подобострастие.  
А затем наступила тихая ночь. Темное, с прожилками облаков, полотно накрыло город. Небо было щедро осыпано серебром звезд. До чего же прекрасны балбаддские ночи.  
Кассим очень устал от своих неотесанных союзников. От вечного их гама, мерзких голосов и запахов, недовольства и чувства, будто всем что-то должен. Дождавшись, когда все разбредутся по своим дырам, он выскользнул с Али-Бабой на улицы города. Прочь из трущоб, подальше от извечной их вони и уныния. Непонятное ликование, пьянящее чувство свободы захлестывали Кассима, когда он бодро шагал перед Али-Бабой, изредка оборачиваясь и говоря что-нибудь. Что-нибудь незначительное, пустое, но искреннее. Неужели он был так рад ему? Он ведь ненавидит его. Да, ненавидит. Но улыбается приветливо и мелет чушь. Так ему подсказывает сердце, ненавидя.  
Они остановились на мосту, перекинутом через реку. Это место всегда притягивало Кассима. А в такое время, когда на улицах ни души, оно было благодатью.  
Мгновением позже Али-Баба спокойно вдыхал чистый воздух, чуть сквозящий нотками пряностей и цветов, сохранившимися с жаркого суетливого полудня. Наверно, после трущобного запаха этот казался ему благоуханием. Затем Али-Баба обернулся к Кассиму. Кассим читал, что плещется в его глазах на этот раз: грусть. Злость, боль. И обида, так много обиды. Он, кажется, знал, о чем будет их разговор.  
  
\- Не думай, что я так легко простил тебя, – говорит Али-Баба, понизив голос так, что отчетливо слышна глухая горечь. – Не думай, что я все забыл. Этого никогда не забыть, – пальцы беспомощно сжимают деревянную резь мостовых перил. – Я ненавидел тебя за это, Кассим… ты сделал мне очень больно, – отводит взгляд, направляя его на беспокойную речную гладь. – Я хотел высказать все тебе в лицо. Как сейчас, – хотя он вовсе не смотрит в неестественно пустое лицо Кассима. Он изучает заблестевшим взглядом беспокойную речную гладь, и отчаянно стискивает пальцами резные перила.  
А потом, наконец, заканчивает обвиняющий монолог. Смотрит куда-то вбок; глаза из-под сведенных бровей блестят лунными бликами на водной глади. Секундой позже брови расслабляются, и светлые глаза, бессильно упрекая, находят точку опоры в лице напротив.  
_«Но я не могу»._  
\- Я скучал, Кассим… – Али-Баба чувствует, как голос предает его и срывается на свистящий шепот в конце фразы. Имя дорогого друга выходит таким жалким и звучит плаксиво.  
Но Кассим не злится. И не смеется. Он подходит к Али-Бабе и обнимает его. Не дожидается разрешения, просто обнимает и прижимает к себе, как потерянного ребенка. И почти сразу солнце в его руках начинает дрожать, крупно и часто. Так же, как и Мариам когда-то, когда тщетно пыталась сдержать слезы, ведь она совсем большая девочка.  
Ладони Али-Бабы цепляются за сильные и такие нужные сейчас плечи Кассима, словно Али-Баба боится, что Кассим растворится дымкой, запорашивая глаза и непокорной влагой стекая по щекам. Как бывало порой в его снах или бессонной реальности. Но Кассим здесь. И он не собирается исчезать.  
А через минуту глаза у Али-Бабы большие-большие, когда он изумленно поднимает голову с груди Кассима. Тот поддался горячей волне нежности и поцеловал Али-Бабу в макушку, пахнущую травами и солнцем. Кассим пожалел сначала, что так опрометчиво поступил, но глядя, как удивление и неверие ошеломлением разливаются в золотых глазах друга, понял, что так и должно было сделать.  
В глазах Али-Бабы отражаются луна и звезды, завораживая, когда Кассим начинает целовать его в эти глаза; руки, действуя без прямого согласия хозяина, оглаживают тощую спину. Али-Баба вырывается, шипит что-то зло, даже вскрикивает один раз. Читается в его действиях: «мы же друзья, как ты можешь, как у тебя совести хватает, мерзкий извращенец». Но Кассим нагло стирает границы между дружбой и любовью, ведь он хочет Али-Бабу сейчас больше, чем кого-либо вообще хотел в этой жизни.  
…Затем Али-Баба вздыхает тихонько, почти обреченно. Опускает согнутые в локтях руки на грудь Кассима. А Кассим… Кассим почти плачет и безостановочно шепчет его имя. Уши горят от стыда, но ему плевать.  
Кожа у Али-Бабы нежная и, как это говорят, холеная. Королевич ведь.  
\- Али-Баба, Али-Баба… – слова Кассима звучат так естественно, что ему и самому верится в мнимую любовь к Али-Бабе. Какой красивый самообман.  
Но Кассим совсем не думает об этом, когда продолжает незатейливые ласки. Он думает только о точеной шее Али-Бабы, которую мнет своими грубыми пальцами, почерневшими от табака и грязи. О его теплом дыхании, трепещущем прямо под ухом. О его горячих пальцах, скользящих по распаленной уже коже, посылая внутрь короткие разряды тока.  
  
Кассиму посчастливилось сжимать в объятьях трепещущего солнечного зайчика. Но, в отличие от остальных, этот не ускользал, стоило лишь подобраться ближе. Он млел в руках приручившего его человека, доверяясь, раскрываясь до самых чувствительных струн души.  
Эту ночь они провели вместе.  
  
***  
  
Белый покат плеча стыдливо выглядывал из-под тонкого покрывала. Кассим не мог оторвать взгляда от этого плеча, матово поблескивавшего под пристальным взглядом луны.  
Мысли лениво копошились в голове. Даже не мысли, а только одна, и даже не мысль, а нечто на уровне эмоций. Кассим думал, что Али-Баба слишком похорошел за годы. Что он слишком соблазнителен, и поэтому должен принадлежать одному лишь ему, Кассиму. Что теперь они всегда будут спать вместе. Что Али-Баба очень нежный, хоть и неумелый, любовник. Что Кассиму хочется оставаться в нем вечно.  
Кассим молчал. Лениво протянул руку и коснулся волос Али-Бабы. Они мягкие и их приятно поглаживать кончиками пальцев, глядя при этом в лицо Али-Бабы. Волосы у него цвета ржи и солнца, а глаза – золотые.  
Али-Баба отвел взгляд. Чувствовалась между ними недосказанность, и она невесомым напряжением парила в воздухе. Но Али-Баба упрямо молчал. Смущался ли? А может, был не в силах подобрать нужных слов, чтобы описать свои злоключения?  
Тогда Кассим начал говорить сам.  
\- Знаешь, Али-Баба. Мне тоже было больно, – Кассим говорил ровно, скучающе констатируя факт. Только его пальцы на светлой макушке чуть дрогнули.  
Кассим и правда знатно настрадался. Ему захотелось даже поговорить о годах, что прошли после ухода Али-Бабы из трущоб. Но он мысленно себя одернул: еще не время. Этот дополнительный козырь в рукаве слишком ценен, чтобы вот так им разбрасываться. Поэтому Кассим вздохнул, устало прикрыв глаза. Свои очень взрослые глаза. Тонкие морщинки бороздят нижние веки, брови всегда надвинуты низко, отчего между ними пролег неисчезающий след. И взгляд гнетуще-усталый из-под тяжелых век.  
Кассим отделывался короткими, «дежурными», фразами. Раскрыл пару секретов о подкинутых жизнью в прошлом каверзах. В подробностях расписал свои душевные терзания в тот период. А выражение лица у него при этом было натянуто-спокойное, словно лишь усилием воли он держал себя в руках.  
И это подействовало. Али-Баба все хранил безмолвие, только взгляд его чуть смягчился. Он взял в свои пальцы руку Кассима, чуть ранее поглаживавшую его волосы, и несильно сжал ее.  
\- Мы оба сделали друг другу больно. Поэтому… – он на мгновение задумался, затем продолжил: - Один мой знакомый говорил, что семья – это самое дорогое, что есть в жизни каждого человека. Что несмотря ни на что нужно беречь близких. А ты, Кассим, - Али-Баба припал губами к мягким дорожкам выступающих вен на руке Кассима, - ты самый близкий для меня человек из всех, кто остался еще в этом чертовом мире. И мне надоело хранить руины прошлого в себе. Можно мы… забудем об этом? Хотя бы на чуть-чуть.  
Взгляд у него в ту минуту светился доверием, и не лживым или слишком щенячьим. А таким… взрослым, осмысленным. Словно он с полным осознанием себя и своих поступков готов вверить свою жизнь в эти руки.  
А Кассим захлебывался ядом. Он чувствовал, как лицо Али-Бабы перед глазами превращается в размазанное светлое пятно. У горла копошился клубок ядовитых змей. Но Кассим вымученно улыбнулся, крепко зажмурил наполнившиеся злыми слезами глаза. Чувствуя, что не в силах говорить, просто обнял Али-Бабу как следует и погладил по голове. Пусть он думает, что от трогательности момента Кассим потерял дар речи.  
Но ненависть продолжала бурлить в его душе. Забыть все? Черта с два. Он лелеял свою боль столько лет, вынашивая планы мести, и этот глупец предлагает ему отбросить все к дьяволу, и пусть пропадет оно пропадом? Кассим зло усмехнулся в светлую макушку, куда неосознанно уткнулся носом, и почувствовал легкое облегчение спустя несколько секунд. Что ж, Али-Баба остался все тем же добродетельным дураком. И как он умудрился остаться все таким же чистым идиотом, не приобретя ни малейшей толики разума?  
Когда злоба медленно пошла на спад, Кассим отодвинулся от Али-Бабы. Устремился взглядом к косточкам ключиц, а пальцами скользнул вниз по позвонкам, по ажурным краям ребер, осязаемым под нежной кожей. По щекам Али-Бабы поплыл бледный румянец волнами смущения, но он почти уверенно прильнул к горячему телу Кассима, и еще более распалил его чувствительность.  
В Кассиме в этот момент боролись озлобление со сладострастием, создавая немыслимую круговерть чувств. Но он не стремился бороться с этим – не хотелось задумываться о чем-либо. Он рывком навис над Али-Бабой и подхватил его ладонями за мягкие ложбинки под ягодицами. Тонкие ноги – на свои плечи; ворваться в него до предела, топя раздражение в глубине податливой плоти.  
Голова Али-Бабы откидывается назад, и мелодичный вздох срывается с его губ. С ним чертовски приятно заниматься любовью. Он не зажимается, как девицы, что побывали в постели Кассима, не морщит нос, когда пытаешься облапать пальцами за грудь и ягодицы. Он воспринимает это как должное, и даже приятное.  
Его золотистые ресницы трепещут, а сердце разрывается от любви. Али-Баба и помыслить не может, что он сейчас – послушная игрушка Кассима, его средство для достижения цели.  
Но и Кассим об этом сейчас не думает. Все, чего он хочет сейчас – это приникнуть чуть ближе, сильнее, еще, да…  
За окном плыла в воздухе ночная прохлада. Трущобы были сумрачно-безлюдны. Тихая балбаддская ночь окончательно вступила в свои права.  
  
***  
  
А потом что-то пошло не так. Потом – это когда появился мальчишка с тюрбаном на голове. Когда появился Синдбад и его приспешники.  
Тогда Али-Баба впервые пошел против воли Кассима.  
В тот раз Кассим рассказал ему обо всем, что планировал. О войне. О революции. Кассим ожидал, что Али-Баба будет расстроен, ведь он всегда был миролюбивым мальчиком. Расстроится, но склонит покорно голову и не будет противоречить, ведь он всегда был послушным.  
Но Али-Баба не послушался в этот раз.  
Первым было чувство ярости. Старая подруга, сопровождающая Кассима каждый миг его жизни, иногда только прячущаяся в закрома его эмоций, вновь оккупировала разум.  
Затем было чувство недоверия. Ну не могут же глаза Али-Бабы лгать, так почему в них сейчас такая открытая враждебность и непокорность?  
Потом… потом в жилы раскаленной лавой вошло осознание. И было не связать даже двух слов, когда Кассим понял, что Али-Баба действительно _не подчинится_.  
\- Я думаю, что ты не прав, Кассим, – голос у него был спокойный до тошноты. Он не колебался ни секунды, когда произносил эти слова.  
\- Али-Баба… – протянутая в знак согласия рука бессильно опустилась вниз.  
\- Должен быть другой выход.  
\- Какой к черту выход?! Если у тебя есть план, будь добр, поделись им! – Кассим не выдержал. Али-Баба всегда был тряпкой, так почему сейчас он не следует молча воле Кассима? И, что важно, почему так защемило в груди при одном взгляде в почти презрительно спокойные глаза Али-Бабы?  
\- Этого я пока не знаю.  
\- Вот видишь! – со злобным облегчением усмехнулся Кассим. Да, это оно… сейчас нужно лишь как следует постараться и вернуть все на свои места. Надо же, как глупо вышло.  
Но события продолжали развиваться по неправильному сценарию. Али-Баба взметнул вверх решительный взгляд, обжигая им Кассима.  
\- Хоть я и не могу ответить сейчас, я уверен, что смогу потом. Я уверен, что смогу найти выход, и план составлю, если понадобится. План, который все разрешит, избежав кровопролития! – мягкое лицо Али-Бабы светилось решимостью, и Кассиму хотелось стереть это выражение с его лица.  
Темный порыв ярости закрался в разум, заставляя Кассима действовать по своим законам. Как следует размахнувшись, он вмазал Али-Бабе, повалив того на пол. Пульсации тупой боли разливались внутри, и это неимоверно бесило Кассима.  
_«Надо же. Ты что это, влюбился в него, Кассим?_  
Да ни за что».  
Али-Баба стремительно поднялся и тут же схватил Кассима за грудки, злобно оскалив зубы.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь?! – проорал он в его лицо. Его рука, сжимающая из всех сил одежду Кассима, мелко дрожала.  
\- Али-Баба… – холодно протянул Кассим. – Находиться рядом с тобой так утомляет. Когда ж ты повзрослеешь уже, а? Разве не видишь, что ты всего лишь мусор, что единственное твое достоинство – текущая в тебе королевская кровь? Ни решимости, ни силы.  
Он с презрением скинул с себя руку Али-Бабы. Со мстительным удовлетворением отметил растерянность в его глазах. И краем сознания почувствовал, что боль лишь нарастает, безысходная и пустая.  
\- Ты мне больше не нужен. Скройся с глаз моих. – При этих словах лицо Али-Бабы потемнело, потом он судорожно сглотнул, но воззрился на Кассима с прежней яростью. Горькой уже яростью. – И запомни: при таком раскладе в следующий раз мы увидимся врагами. – Последнее слово больно резануло по слуху; горело то место, где рука Али-Бабы соприкасалась с кожей Кассима при последнем контакте. Не так бывало после сладких ночей вместе.  
Наверное, это было последней точкой. Точкой невозврата, ведь Кассим – он просто утонул во тьме…  
Но лучи света пробивались в темницу. Потому что без Али-Бабы Кассим был как без рук, а если сказать точнее и правдивее, ближе к скрытой глубоко в душе Кассима истине – как без сердца.  
  
_…В мыслях опустело. Туман окутывал пространство, словно Кассим надымил опять из скрученной своими руками сигары. Но родного, крепко приедающегося запаха не было, был лишь липнущий к горлу сладковатый дух затхлости._  
Когда так непростительно дрожат губы и тело практически ходуном ходит в трясучке жуткого страха потери, ни о чем не можешь думать, кроме как «Я не хочу этого. Пусть все вернется на свои места».  
На свои места… но все изменилось еще тогда, когда Кассим убил своего отца, Али-Баба покинул трущобы, а Мариам умерла, мучаясь от боли.  
  
\- Этот джинн… разрушается. Я, наверное, исчезну вместе с ним. Но ты сможешь вернуться! – Кассим улыбался той улыбкой, что сияла на его губах еще тогда, в трущобах, когда они гурьбой высыпали на улицу и становились королями мира.  
\- Кассим, нет… Я пришел спасти тебя! – теплое мление добрых воспоминаний плавало в воздухе, но как же больно было Али-Бабе! Широко раскрывая растерянные глаза, протягивая руку вперед, он ловил пальцами лишь бесплотные частицы рух.  
\- Я рад одному твоему намерению. – Кассим недоверчиво касался пальцами постепенно тающего лица. Ног уже не было: вместо них парили в воздухе сотни крошечных птиц. Светлых, как солнце. – Знаешь, я жалею о том, что не сказал этого раньше…  
Мир рушился на глазах Али-Бабы, но он весь обратился в слух.  
\- Ка… Кассим!  
\- Мы же…  
\- Что, что ты хочешь мне сказать?! – рука напряжена, пальцы стягивает болью в попытке дотянуться до невозможного, в безумной надежде остановить неизбежное.  
\- Прости, наверное, я не успею! – лицо Кассима на мгновение сковывает судорога боли, но лицо его все равно – светлое и совсем спокойное. Он смирился. Наверное, это лишь Али-Баба держит его, не отпускает. Не хочет отпускать!  
А потом происходит необъяснимое – словно Али-Бабу с головой окунают в ледяную воду; он видит глазами Кассима. Он узнает все. И понимает.  
\- Да что же ты спрашиваешь, болван?! – вопит он вслед, задыхаясь от рыданий. – Мы же…  
Перед глазами яркими вспышками мелькают воспоминания.  
\- …Друзья!! – он выкрикивает это слово, когда почти приближается к размытому и солнечному силуэту Кассима, когда раскидывает руки, но обхватывает лишь теплый аромат и мгновенно разлетающийся в его руках поток рух.  
  
***  
  
Когда наступает ночь, возвращаются воспоминания.  
Али-Баба выскальзывает из душного помещения на улицы города. Прочь от гнетущего ожидания, от уныния и натянутого веселья.  
Аладдин провожает его печальным взглядом, но не останавливает. Али-Баба должен пережить это сам. Через два дня они отплывают в Синдрию, и Али-Баба обязан понимать, что надо взять себя в руки.  
Али-Баба понимает, но не может.  
Воспоминания возвращаются, когда он останавливается у кирпичных домов, ведущих к трущобам. Точнее, к месту, раньше называемому так; после восстания их не осталось в городе – все зажили относительно счастливо.  
А через секунду Али-Баба срывается с места и бежит стремительно, боясь поверить, что сошел с ума окончательно; но он видел, как за изгибами домов мелькнули в следующем проулке, взметнувшись, темные дреды.  
В следующую минуту паника подступает к горлу, когда Али-Баба не видит, но ощущает кожей ласковые дуновения рух. А затем все вокруг расплывается в светлой дымке. Лунные блики скользят по тающим в свете кирпичным стенам.  
  
_«Как у тебя дела?»_  
Этот голос он узнал бы и в мешанине тысяч других.  
_«Али-Баба»._  
Али-Бабу сковывает дрожью безнадежной радости, но он отвечает поспешно, краем сознания чувствуя, что нельзя тратить драгоценные минуты:  
\- Все в порядке. Скоро мы отплываем в Синдрию, на родину Синдбада. Там просто замечательно, как все говорят.  
_«Хорошо. Я рад за тебя»._  
Али-Баба все еще не видит ничего, кроме серебристого сияния лунных лучей; он окутан ими. Но он чувствует, что Кассим рядом, оттого и трепещет в волнении, как когда-то.  
\- А… как ты? – спрашивает несмело. Боится открыть глаза, а голос дрожит, как и губы.  
_«Неплохо. Это очень светлое место, как раз то, что мне нужно»._  
Родной тягуче-хрипловатый смех раздается рядом. Дыхание у Али-Бабы перехватывает, и он распахивает глаза.  
_«Но я еще не сказал тебе одну вещь. Не успел, знаешь»._  
\- Знаю… - сбивчиво шепчет Али-Баба, лаская взглядом смуглую кожу и горячие желтые глаза. Не смея протянуть руку и прикоснуться. Ведь Кассим не изменился ни на йоту; вдруг это опять кошмарный сон, где Кассим растает ворохом светлых бабочек и исчезнет, и покинет Али-Бабу навсегда…  
_«Прости за то, что тебе было больно»._  
\- Все нормально… - Али-Баба говорит, опустив голову. Он не хочет, чтобы Кассим видел слезы, вовсю текущие по бледным осунувшимся щекам, жалко повисающие на кончике носа, оседающие горькой солью на губах.  
_«Я тебя люблю»._  
Лунные лучи вокруг рассыпались сладкой дымкой; Али-Баба упал на колени в темноту, окруженный безмолвными кирпичными стенами некогда родных домов.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы этот сон прекращался, Кассим. – Плечи Али-Бабы вздымались и опускались в быстром ритме подступающей судороги плача. И когда нестерпимо больно стало стискивать зубы; подавлять рвущийся из глубин сознания стон боли; сжимать пальцами твердую землю, сдирая кожу о камни; тогда Али-Баба почувствовал наконец, спустя долгих полгода несмолкающей боли, прикосновения теплых рук. Совсем по-настоящему, наяву!  
\- _Не реви, дурак…_ \- слова перемежались россыпью мягких поцелуев по всему лицу.  
\- Кассим, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Можно… хоть на мгновение. На минуту останься со мной. – Али-Баба плакал, как ребенок. Горячо кололо в глазах, легкие стягивало обручем, но боль была почти сладкой. Словно слеза за слезой его оставляла вся горечь и злая обида на мир за то, что отняли самое дорогое.  
Просто чтобы полегчало на сердце, чтобы ослабла хватка горя на шее, чтобы можно было жить дальше…  
А когда луна робкими лучами освещает тихие улицы, когда тает светлый образ, сотканный из рух, тогда Али-Баба чувствует – блаженное опустошение.  
\- _Я – вот здесь,_ \- сказал он на прощание. Ладонь его легла на то место, где у Али-Бабы сердце с непреходящей истерики боли переходило на мягкий, спокойный ритм.  
«Ты мой первый и мой последний, Кассим. Я буду любить тебя даже тогда, когда вокруг ничего не останется».  
Он вспомнил, что в тот день вся рух Кассима вошла в него. И это внезапное озарение согрело его, примостилось сладкими слезами у горла.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, черт возьми, - Али-Баба улыбается широко, и хоть слезы опять застилают все вокруг, в груди не давит тяжелым камнем горе.  
  
…Мальчишка бежит по улицам. Он спешит к друзьям, он чувствует, как ключом бьет в нем энергия. Мальчишка – все тот же Али-Баба, только в глубине его золотых глаз вновь загорелся огонек радости. Рух родного человека делает его сильным, способным на любые подвиги.  
Он достигает нужного места. Распахивает двери и уже – улыбается.  
Аладдин смотрит на него и видит _настоящего_ принца. Слова им не нужны; Аладдин спрашивает и видит ответ в потеплевших глазах Али-Бабы: Кассим живет в нем.  
Скоро займется рассвет и голубым туманом накроет город, пробуждая ото сна сотни человеческих жизней. Скоро отплывет красивый белый корабль – настоящая детская мечта – освещенный ласковым южным солнцем. Скоро город заживет счастливой дневной жизнью, оживет тысячами людских улыбок.  
А пока ясные пятнышки звезд сказочно блистают в бездонном небе, и светлые пряди Али-Бабы ласкает матерь-луна, нашептывая колыбельную городу; ночи в Балбадде все такие же тихие…


End file.
